


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy for a vampire to think about heaven. Spike makes the attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in July 2015
> 
> Theme: Night and Day  
> Prompt: The heavenly market
> 
> Setting: post- _Afterlife_ in BtVS season 6.

He tries sometimes to picture what it was like for her in heaven. 

No easy thing for a vampire. 

Makes him queasy, it does, even thinking about it. 

Pearly gates, harps, poncy-looking types in long white robes. He'd have been bored stupid, and he's pretty sure so would she.

Except that's not how it was, so she said. No, it was all warmth and love, like a sickening cosmic group-hug.

Sounds bloody boring too.

So he imagines a different heaven for her. A much more fun one.

Clothes, bags, shoes, chocolate, demons to slay whenever she gets the urge (because dead or not she's still the Slayer), and yeah, since a woman has other urges, her own willing vampire slave to service her every need.

And if that vampire slave should happen to be a bleach-blond with devastating good looks and a winning personality, so fucking what? It's his imaginary heaven. 

Not like he'll be allowed in the real one.


End file.
